


Podfic: A Quite Ponderous Revelation (Sherlock/John, NC-17)

by buttsnax



Series: Podfic [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsnax/pseuds/buttsnax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has come to my attention that some people cannot read. In response to this vexing problem, I have turned my first transformative fanwork, A Quite Ponderous Revelation, into a podfic so that non-readers can also enjoy my work if they so choose. Everyone deserve an equal chance at fandom, regardless of their reading status. Please let me know if there are any other stories of mine you would like me to turn into podfics and I will do so.</p><p>If you cannot read, then you will not understand my instructions to download the podfic below. I can only hope your mouse happens to land on the correct link anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: A Quite Ponderous Revelation (Sherlock/John, NC-17)

[_**Podfic: A Quite Ponderous Revelation (Sherlock/John, NC-17)**_](https://copy.com/ce4SyXACUb2n) ****[\- Click to Download](https://copy.com/iwv6cArGWy1d)  
Author: [buttsnax](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=buttsnax&itemid=3966)  
 **Fandom:** _BBC's Sherlock_  
 **Pairing:** _Sherlock/John_  
 **Rating:** _NC-17_  
 **Word Count:** _1,463_  
 **Warnings:** _Cancun_  
 **Summary:** _“Sherlock to ground control,” he radioed. “Target neutralized.”_


End file.
